


Butter, Precum, Regret

by Zieg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDF, Exhibitionism, F/F, Not serious in the slightest, Pharmercy, Popcorn, Salty, Silly, Trans Female Character, handjob, theatre sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zieg/pseuds/Zieg
Summary: Angela convinced Fareeha that they should try the "Movie Theatre Handjob" trick she saw on the internet. It goes as expected.





	Butter, Precum, Regret

The theatre lights dimmed, the Imax screen transitioned from the “turn off your comm devices” screen to black, and the talking in the audience was reduced to soft whispers as they awaited what was to come next. 

That anxious silence was broken with the sharp, harshly articulated first few notes of a horn fanfare, and instantly in the span of a second the audience’s attention was viciously grasped as bright beautiful Nebulas flashed across the screen, and then were softly laid down to rest as the narrator’s deep, soothing voice began speaking.

This was the main show of the evening for this theatre, and for good reason. The budget of the documentary was evident in the quality of the 3d effects, and this paired with the size of the screen and the quality of the audio had drawn everyone one hundred percent into the picture 

Everyone, that is, except for the two women sitting in the back corner of the dark room. These two were instead one hundred percent drawn into the surgical procedure of trying to stealthily cut a hole in the bottom of a bag of popcorn without making too much noise or spilling any kernels.

The darker skinned of the two turned to the other and carefully pushed a golden lock of hair away from her ear, hissing into it as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. 

“...How dead set are you on doing this?”

She recoiled the slightest bit backwards as the pale, blonde woman whipped her head towards her and stared directly into her eyes, her blue irises contrasting nicely with the orange light falling on her face from the nebulas flashing across the screen.

“We’re doing it, end of story. I’ve always wanted to try this, and--* why isn’t your dick out already?! I almost have this hole cut...” She continued fiddling with the scissors against the bright red popcorn bag, cursing quietly as some popcorn grease dripped onto her white short shorts. 

“Maybe my dick isn’t out yet because I don’t want people to see my fucking dick-” She began to whisper, but was cut short as Dr. Angela Ziegler successfully completed the ‘cut hole in popcorn bag’ operation with an extravagant flourish, turning back to glare at her, but now with the hint of a grin playing at the side of her mouth. 

“Dick. Out.”

Fareeha Amari cringed as she saw the butter leaking through Angela’s fingers while she covered the hole at the bottom of the bag. “Oh god this is going to be awful, why are we doing this…” She unbuttoned her shorts and pulled the front down to her thighs, fiddling with the elastic on her boxers. “Why am I doing this…”

Nevertheless, Fareeha’s half erect penis eventually flopped its way out from her underwear despite her grumbling, and in a flash Angela grabbed it by the shaft and slammed the bag onto it. The force was such that a good handful of corn blew its way out of the opening and flew onto the empty seats in front and around them, more proceeding to leak out of the top as the once flaccid cock hardened due to the sudden excitement.

“Ha… Ooh… Ahah… tha-that’s fuCKING HOT” Fareeha shrieked as the hot popcorn kernels rolled towards the hole and made contact with her sensitive shaft. Through the pain she rocked back and forth in her chair, her hand pressed hard against her mouth as she clenched her eyelids together from the heat.

“Shh!!! Sit-* Sit DOWN Fareeha!” Angela hissed angrily while trying to hold down the squirming, noiselessly sobbing Egyptian. “Here, I’m going in, prepare yourself my love.”

Fareeha continued squirming in discomfort as Angela dramatically shoved her hand into the large bag, causing more pieces of popcorn to go flying in every direction from the force, and rustling the position of the hot kernels at the base of her now buttery cock. 

“Where is… Aha!” Angela’s eyes gleamed in the darkness as she finally felt her way to the large, throbbing cock, wrapping her slimy fingers around it and slowly pumping up and down, knocking plenty more pieces out of the bag and onto their laps in the process.

“Angela, this really isn’t worth it.” Fareeha growled through gritted teeth as the doctor began to pull back her foreskin with the pumping “I don’t want to be a buzzkill but-- holy fuck stop, stop, stop, there’s salt, there’s salt, there’s FUCKING SALT”

The bag of popcorn went flying as Fareeha howled in pain, jumping up from the theatre chair and flinging the bag across the room. With a moan of pain she reached down to try to pull her foreskin back up, but to no avail due to the butter slathered all over the head and shaft. 

The once attentive audience whipped around at the screaming, only to see a popcorn explosion as one of the lesbians sitting in the back ran out of the room holding her crotch, tears glistening down her face. Slowly, the other one stood up, flashed them a smile, and followed her out of the theatre. 

\---

Upon leaving, Angela found Fareeha in the woman’s washroom with her penis in the sink and hate in her eyes. 

Instead of going to a restaurant they decided to get takeout for dinner and go home.

Angela suggested over their burgers that next time Fareeha wore a condom.

Fareeha ignored her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written over the course of 45 minutes over on a Pharmercy discord when we were talking about the lack of BDF (big dick Fareeha) content, hope you enjoyed it! x'3
> 
> More content coming soon, notably, the next chapter of "Fuck yeah I called you Ana" is going through betas as we speak :D
> 
> Obligatory link for those wondering where to find/follow/support me and leave requests and stuff and possibly get the opportunity to see chapters early: https://ziegler-md.tumblr.com/info
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
